To Save Us All
by xxxWhySoSiriusxxx
Summary: The war hasn't ended and three soldiers are sent back in time to fix the future and defeat the Dark Lord. What happens when idiotic students, meddlesome headmasters, and romance is thrown in along with the original task. HGxSB LLxRL GWxSS
1. Chapter 1

**To save us all**

The war had been going on for over twenty years and it still scared even the bravest of men and women. Because of this, people that held promise were trained by the best of the best to be elite soldiers. Using this new strategy the light had finally gotten the upper hand. The range of 16 to 20 year olds had studied and practiced enough to be two steps ahead of the enemy at all times. Until a rescue mission had gone bad.

Young Children were held hostage and the DA sent in five of their best warriors thinking it would be quick and easy. Upon reaching the destination they were suddenly engulfed in black smoke and screams could be heard from three streets down. When the fog cleared each soldier was in their own cell in an otherwise empty room.

Months pasted and the rebels faced many challenges against their person. Malnutrition and curse damage effected each person in a different way, and they could all feel the death was coming soon. After 6 months in their own personal hell, a rescue team had succeeded in getting into the base and getting the captives to safety. One hour had passed when a strangled cry filled the air, as the petite ginger woman feel when her knees buckled under her. Suddenly ever person in the room had tears in their eyes, some shed some not, as the news spread through the camp. Ron Weasley hadn't made it. Two women approached the small red head. She through her arms around them, and together they dealt with the grief of losing a brother, whether by blood or not. 

Pacing back and forth in her office, Minerva McGonagall, tried to find a reason to postpone the plan she knew was inevitable. The plan was only for if all else had failed but the Order of the Phoenix and DA had lost many people to both death and the side of the dark. It would seem that some thought that when the going gets tough the traitors appear. Minerva didn't know what to do with the spies until, a young Hermione Granger bound them and put them into a room. With eyes cold and calculated she turned to the rest of the group.

"I hope you are all truly loyal to the Order, because if I find out otherwise there will be hell to pay," Hermione said in a low serious tone. Stepping into the room with the traitors. Wards were cast so no one could hear inside and it became impossible to even step I foot near the door. It had stayed like that for 12 hours until Hermione came out, and walked to the kitchen to get food as if it never happened. Many went into the room to try and at least guess at what happened only to find nothing. It had been a years since the first traitors were dealt with and now was the time for the plan, as the only surviving people in the original Order and DA, were Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Minerva herself. They had fought hard but after the loss of all the people they cared for, spirits were low. The girls had become closer than some blood siblings and Minerva looked after them like a mother would. Because of this the trio often called her, mother or mum, in private locations. This is why it would be hard for her to let the girls go, but she knew it was the only way.

She stopped pacing and called the girls into her office. Sitting down on top of the desk, she watched as her children walked through the door in a triangle formation. Hermione stood in the middle, slightly behind Ginny and Luna as if they were more powerful or important. However, even if it looked to be this way anyone who knew the trio could testify that Hermione was the unnamed leader and the most powerful.

When all three women were in a room together it was easy to see how they worked so well together. Ginny was the healer in the group, Luna the curse breaker, and Hermione was everything else. Years of working as a unit showed as the obvious respect that the two had for Hermione. When she spoke they were quiet, when she gave an order it was obeyed without hesitation.

Stopping slightly in front of their professor, they bowed in sync then straightened into battle ready positions. Feet shoulder width apart, arms clasped behind their back they awaited further instructions.

"It's time," was all Hermione said, not as a question though but a statement, because she knew she was right.

"Ladies, I'm sorry you have to do this. If there was another…" That was all Minerva was able to say till the young brunette interrupted her.

"Professor McGonagall, we knew this was coming, and who else would you have sent? Everyone truly trustworthy is either dead or in this room." Hermione said as she raised a scared eyebrow.

"We already have everything we need, and are ready to begin." Hermione continued in a stoic voice as she saw Minerva start to comment. All three girls had a determined look in their eyes and the Headmistress knew that the conversation was closed for debate.

"Okay, when I open the portal you can walk through. Once out of the portal you will begin your quest. While I know Dumbledore is the Headmaster during the time, he will consider the things that you have done to be too dark. You will give this letter to my past self along with this box," Minerva grabbed the parchment and box from behind her and gave them to Luna.

"They are all the memories I have about our family, hopefully once she views them she will love you like I do." With a small choked sob, she straightened herself and looked at her girls with sad eyes.

"Mum, don't worry about us, we love you and know that you will accept us for who we became." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. Walking forward she wrapped her arms around her professor and closed her eyes. The Older woman in return wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close. Minerva and Ginny had a special bound after everything she did for the small red head after Molly Weasley had past almost three years before.

Pulling back, she brushed invisible lint from her robes and pointed her wand at the wall.

"Qui malum deiciendum remittat." Minerva stood back as a lavender light shot out of her wand and the wall started to ripple like waves hit water.

"Keep your shields up, and don't let anyone but yourselves and past me know what truly happened in the future." She said calmly as she looked at her daughters. Each put on gold cloaks and lifted the hoods to hide their faces. One by One they walked through the wall until it was just Hermione and Minerva

"I will fix this. Not this many people will die. I promise." She said looking to the woman she respected more than anything in the world. Stepping forward she hugged the Headmistress.

"I will never forget you my daughter. Give them hell, and show them all what happen when you mess with a true Gryffindor." Minerva said kissing Hermione's forehead. She watched as the last of her girls walked through the portal chin up, back straight, without looking back. Right as she walked through the portal Hermione said three words she hadn't said out loud in over 3 years.

"I love you.

 **Translation:** Qui malum deiciendum remittat = Send back the ones who may defeat the evil


	2. Chapter 2

**To Save Us All**

 **Chapter 2**

Silence rang through the great hall, as both students and faculty at Hogwarts stared at the door used to come into and out of the room. It shinned and shimmered at two figures stepped out of the portal, took one step forward and stopped. Neither moved a muscle as they drew the attention away from the welcome feast, and too their gold clad bodies. Eyes widen once more as the doors went back to normal when a lone person stepped out of the portal. Standing in formation the group began their synchronized ascent toward the head table. Stopping at the stairs one person broke formation and walked toward a surprised Professor McGonagall.

"Ma'am, it would be most appreciated if you would follow us." Came an airy, light, feminine voice from beneath the hood. Remus Lupins head snapped up at the sound of her whimsical voice, it called to him, his wolf was almost purring at the sound.

The other two gold clad bodies walked up the stairs to join the woman and walked past the rest of the table and went into a secluded room just off the hall. Minerva stood, gathered the items she receives and followed the trio, after giving Headmaster Dumbledore a pointed look the clearly read, "Don't follow me". Once the door closed behind the professor, talk about what had just happened filled the halls.

"Please sit, Minerva, we have a lot to tell you." Said one of the women her voice smoother, more soulful than the one she heard earlier. Minerva stared at the group of three before sitting in the chair. One hand appeared from beneath the gold, drew her wand, and wordlessly cast a ward to prevent others from trying to hear the conversation.

"What can I do for you?" She asked the cloaked people.

"All we ask is that you read the letter, and watch the memories. After that we will answer any questions you may have. Will that be agreeable?" The last figure asked figure asked, her voice rougher and lower than the other two.

Minerva nodded her head in acceptance and grabbed the letter. Shock ran through her as she gazed at the handwriting on the cover of the envelope. Her own script had written out her name on the parchment. Popping the seal she pulled the letter out and began to read.

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _I understand you must be very confused, and I hope this letter helps to ease your conscience. The women before you come from the future, one we are all trying to prevent. You may asked them anything you believe to be a secret about your life and they can tell you. They have trained long and hard, have faced countless enemies, and had to deal with unspeakable things effecting them. During my time, the year 2004, the wizarding war that started during your time is still raging. Many lives have been lost, but it is not the end. Because the war is still going on I have sent back my three most elite soldiers to rid Britain of Lord Voldemort and his followers once and for all. Trust them and watch all the memories. They will show you the bond the women have with me, which I hope you will continue. I think of them as my children and hope you will too, for they need a mother to love them. Let them help you through this and things will never reach what they have._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Taking a deep breath she looked up at the women, and her throat clinched, as tears sprung in her eyes. They had lowered their hoods and she could now see their faces, and what a site it was. Young faces looked back at her with scars littering on each women and mouths set in a neutral look. Even seeing how young they were did not concern her as much as their eyes did. Devoid of any emotion, the past lingered in their gaze, showing they had seen more in their few years then Minerva had in her 43 years of life.

"This is for you ma'am" Said the brunette as she handed Minerva a pensive. Stepping back she into formation the triangle was once more created.

"Thank you." She said and opened the box, to see over twenty vials filled with silvery memories. How was she ever going to get through them all?

"I suggest the 5, 13, and 18 vials first. They are the memories that will show you us best." Stated the Brunette once more. Nodding she grabbed the third flask she dumped the memory into the disk and dropped her head into the dish.

Minerva's vision blurred as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Minerva, can you come help me, I felt like doing something for Luna and Hermione to help lift their spirits but I'm not sure what to do. Do you have any ideas?" The young redhead asked as she stared at the grey haired woman walking into the kitchen.

Walking toward the small woman, Minerva watched her future self, wrap her in a hug. "Ginny, I know you haven't done this since your mother passed, but maybe we could bake them something." Said the professor with a gentle smile gracing her normally stoic face. Minerva continue to watch as the women worked together and made a batch of chocolate chip cookies for the other two. She had tears in her eyes as she, when Ginny threw some flour at the old professor only to see her laugh and throw some back in retaliation. This continued on until the two women had more cooking ingredients on the floor and themselves than on the pan. Unspoken love shone in the ginger's gaze, and she leapt forward into the 60 year olds arm.

"Thank you so much, Minerva. I haven't had this much fun since I was at Hogwarts." Said Ginny as she squeezed the life out of the older witch.

"You know I think of you and the other two as daughters, I would do anything to hear you laugh again." Minerva's future self said with conviction as tears started to spill in the observer's eyes.

Feeling the care the two had for each other made Minerva's insides fill with want. She craved this easy almost mother and daughter affection, the witches seemed to have. Just as jealousy started to cage her in the picture smeared, and she was pushed out of the vision and into the next one.

This time a young blonde was curled up on the bed, wrapped around herself tears running down her face. Her door burst open and in came the future Minerva, face full of worry and sadness.

The blonde looked at her and cried out, "He's gone, they killed him! What am I supposed to do? He was my WORLD!" The professor walked calmly to the shaking girl and gathered her in her arms. Rocking her back and forth on her lap she slowly soothed the girl to small whimpers and hiccups.

"My poor girl, I know that this is horrible, but what would he say if he saw this. He loved you more than anything, and to see you lose yourself to depression, is not something he would approve of." The older woman said in light tones, gently stroking her hair. "I want you to focus on all your love for him, feel it build inside of you, know that he felt the same way and make this a strength. The pain will fade with time, just remember all the happy memories and let them guide you."

Minerva's heart went out to the poor girl, for she knew exactly what this felt like, for her own husband had been killed in the war. Face damp with her salty tears she stood and watched as the girl no older the 16 pieced herself back together.

"I know you deserve to mourn, however the middle of a war is not the time. As heartless as that seems, you cannot lose focus for a second, or you will be lost to me and your sisters." The woman said as she kissed the girls forehead, in a motherly fashion. It continued until the young blonde was lulled to sleep. The green-eyed monster slowly climbed up her back as she watched the scene with longing, once more she was shown love that she could only wish for.

Minerva began to think, so far both of these girls had been daughters to her, and now they were in a place they didn't know, trying to do the impossible. She straightened her back and squared her shoulders, Minerva decided then and there she would not let the women go alone through this life, she would strive to become the mother they knew and loved. With her head cleared and mind made up she watched the scene change once more.

Minerva now found herself in a potions lab, confused as to how this connected to any of the girls she resigned herself to sit back and watch. A short brunette stood in front of a cauldron and carefully stirred, the concoction within. A door opened and the older Minerva walked down the stairs with heavy steps.

"Hermione, you must rest, you have been down here for 35 hours and have made many helpful potions. Now please stop, so you don't accidentally fall asleep while brewing and blow yourself up." The older witch said with a stern voice. An unladylike snort came from the curly haired women, but none of her motions stopped.

"Hermione, NOW." Minerva watched as the potion mistresses' hands stilled in their motion at the volume of the others voice.

"Minerva, was that really necessary, now that I have stopped stirring, the potion is wrong and will have to be made again." Hermione said with an exasperated sigh as she vanished the potion. Her whole body stilled as the professor took Hermione into her arms and held her there. Eventually tremors could be seen coming off the young one's body.

"What if it isn't enough? So many have died, if I could have made just one more potion, then that would have been one more person still with us." Hermione said as her sobs shook her with their intensity.

"It has to be enough, I can't lose anyone else. It hurts so much!" The pleas of the young girl, stabbed Minerva in the heart as she sat and watched the pain fill her future self's eyes. The wails of the potion mistress filled the small room and seemed to echo off the walls. The headmistress simply held on to the woman and continued to murmur, "My sweet child. It will be okay. I'm here for you." over and over again. Unable to stand the heart wrenching sound of the young girl's cries, she pulled herself out of the pensive.

Her chest heaving with her short breaths, she turned to face the women clad still in gold, unmoving. She slowly walked to them and took them in her arms.

"I have only seen three memories, and I already yearn for the bonds that I will have in the future. I have seen how much I love you then, and want to try and reach that level of affection now." Minerva said as she held them. Each girl looked up at her and she knew they would make a fine family. But this would have to wait for a later date, because she could practically feel Dumbledore's curiosity through the door.

"We are so happy you won't leave us again." The young blonde spoke with mist in her eyes. "I couldn't bear to see you every day and not have you look at me as a daughter like you did." Each female slowly backed away and squared their shoulders.

"Well, I know you have a job to do, if there is anything I can do to help, do not hesitate to ask." Minerva said holding each girls gaze. "Now let's go back into the Hall, and introduce the Golden Trinity to the rest of the school."

"The Golden Trinity, ma'am?" Hermione asked in a sarcastic tone with one eyebrow raised.

"Just thought of it myself. I think it works for you." Minerva said flashing one of her rare smiles as satisfaction filled her.

Each member of the trio raised their hoods back over their heads and followed Minerva out to the Hall, as the chatter instantly stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Save Us All**

 **Chapter 3**

The students all stared at their Headmaster in shock as he knocked on the door, the weird strangers just walked into with their Transfiguration's teacher. Dumbledore stared at the door barely able to control his anger. He couldn't hear anything and even with him asking the portraits to tell him didn't work because even they couldn't hear. Not being in control of the situation was taking its toll on the headmaster, and before he caused too much of a scene, Albus moved back to his chair at the head table and waited. Students gossiped about the figures in gold, they knew at least one was a girl, for they had heard her light voice. It wasn't enough though, the student body wanted more details, and for the next fifteen minutes not a bit of food was touched.

The side door opened, and the trio and Minerva walked in front of the faculties table and looked down on the tables. Curiosity lite in each face as they sat with baited breath at the explanation they all wanted.

"Students and administrators, we have been sent a gift, if you will, from the future." Minerva held up a hand and sent a stern glance into the hall to silence the murmurs. "I will let them introduce themselves but please hear my warning, during their time, war continues, and they have fought and survived." Stepping back she walked to her chair.

The trio stepped forward, out of their small triangle formation till the figures stood side by side. The outside hoods turned into the middle person and waited till it gave a small nod.

"We are The Trinity." Three synchronized voice stated at once. "We are here to protect you from Voldemort," several members in the audience shivered at the name. "We have been trained and are prepared to do our duty to the school. But do not test us, we are not here for your twisted amusement" The hall was filled with silence as the middle figure turned to its left and gave a single nod once more.

Gasps rang through the hall as a delicate pale hands lowered her hood and took off her cloak. With a small hand movement the gold cloth disappeared leaving only a small female, no older than any 7th year, standing.

It was eerily quiet as girls turned green with envy and the boys jaws dropped and eyes filled with appreciation for the girl standing in front of them. She had a petite frame clad in shorts, a tank-top, and combat boots all in black. The only color to her was her bright blonde hair, only a few shades darker than Malfoy's, which fell to the top of her shorts. She had lovely pixie features and creamy skin. Deep blue eyes stared into the audience, searching for green eyes tinted amber. Remus looked eyes with the small blonde and his wolf howled inside trying to gain control, to go toward the small female. Her face bloomed into a happy smile as she saw her wolf once more.

At first glance she was just any other girl, till you truly looked at her. She was covered in scars that ranged in size, thickness, and color. Burn marks from both magical and muggle decent littered her legs till they disappeared under her shorts. But above all else there was one scar that drew everyone's attention. On her upper arm, lay a werewolf bite, clear as day. This shocked Remus, because he covered his and was ashamed of it, yet she wore it like a badge or award. It drew him to her like nothing else ever had.

"My name is Luna Lovegood." Luna said, her voice causing a stir in many males in the room as the bell-like sound spread through the hall. Remus couldn't help but smile at the irony in that he was drawn to a girl named after the moon. "I'm the healer in the trinity, and work with our potions mistress often." She said as the figure to the right removed her cloak.

Vibrant red hair stood out against the black clothing, and pale freckled skin. Eyes changed by magic to be a deep emerald green, as a reminder of a Potter that started it all, shone bright. Two boys in the sitting at their house tables stared at the lovely green eyes that had drawn them to a different individual, and wondered if the red head was related to the Head Girl, Lily.

She was the same height as Luna, but had more scars from spells and fiendfyre on her body. One in particular burn climbed up her arm, around her shoulder and stopped at the base of her neck. Swirling in an alluringly dangerous way around her body the purple and pink scars drew many eyes to her.

"Ginny Weasley" She stated in a smooth sultry voice that seemed to effect the men in the room even more that Luna's. A Slytherin closed his eyes at the sound of her voice, and forced himself to take deep controlled breaths to steady the way his heart pounded. "I am the curse breaker, and I work closely with our Leader." The whole hall's eyes darted to the last golden figure. Not even bothering to take the cloak off, the small brunette just vanished the clothing to show the same battle ready outfit as the others. The only exception was the deep red leather jacket she wore.

"Hermione Granger." She said with authority even the teachers could feel. Long chestnut curls fell to her butt in tight, but no longer frizzy ringlets .The only sound in the hall was the heavy breathing of the students as they looked at the poor girl's mangled body. She had even more scar then Ginny or Luna, if that were even possible but Hermione's were vastly different. Luna and Ginny had spell damage scars. All up and down the Brunette's legs were horribly shaped skulls with snakes coming out of its jaw. _Torture._ But out of all the scars and damage on her body the thing that scared and shock the student body were her eyes. They were a lovely deep brown, or they would be, if it weren't for the cold, menacing, calculating look they carried. Those were eyes of someone who had seen terrible things and done some in return. "I am the potion mistress of The Trinity. We are aware you have questions for us and will allow a question from each house for the time being." Hermione said with a flick of her wrist three floating candles became chairs for the trio. She watched as hands went up all around the hall.

' _Luna please go down to the Hufflepuff table and pick a student,"_ Hermione told her blonde sister by Legilimency. Scanning the table Luna walked down the pathway between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seating she stopped in front of a 5th year boy.

"What's your name and question?" Luna asked with a curious smile. A furious blush spread over the pour Hufflepuff's face.

"G-Garrett." He said with a small stuttered when faced with such a pretty girl near him. "How old are you guys?" All males visibly straightened, making sure they knew the answer.

Luna walked back up to Ginny and Hermione and each answered the question with straight answers.

"17" Luna and Ginny said at the same time and shared a look that expressed the happiness they had for being the same age,

"18, but only because of use of a time turner" Hermione said with a smirk as she watched hope fill the older men around the hall at the thought of being with one of the girls. "Next question, Ravenclaw." She stated and watched as they all conversed, then a single 7th year nodded his head down the table and turned toward the trinity.

"You said that you were trained, yes?" at the confirmation he continued, "How many years have you each trained for?" He asked pushing his glasses back up his nose and eyed Hermione with a hungry look she did not appreciate.

"Luna and I have trained for the equivalent of eight years, Hermione for eleven." Ginny said "It had to be rushed to get us as prepared as possible for what the war could throw at us." Talk of the things they must have learned filled the Ravenclaw house with excitement, when one lone snobbish voice broke through all the chatter.

"Your just girls, and small ones out that. I don't believe a minute of this, how these dolls could protect us better than we could protect ourselves beyond me." The pale head of Lucius Malfoy shot out of the mob of green at the Slytherin table. Murmurs of agreement came from the males at the table.

"Lots of things are beyond you, Lucius, so don't worry your pretty little blonde head about it." Hermione said with a tone the accomplished being both condescending and sarcastic. Laughter bubbled around the hall at the witty comeback and tomato red face of the Slytherin prince.

Luna airy voice stopped the laughter in mere seconds, "would you like to test your theory?" She asked, "Chose two people to fight, one with magic and one hand to hand combat. Each Challenger can pick which of us he or she wants to test." At this statement the teachers began to worry. Dumbledore started to rise and veto the idea, when he suddenly found he couldn't move his feet, and a shield came up around the head table keeping the faculty from interfering.

"Oh no, that just won't due, Albus, you need to stay right where you are." Hermione teased as she flicked her hand and Albus could no longer move his arms, making it impossible to draw his wand. "Now, Malfoy have you picked your contenders?" She asked with a scary gleam in her eye.

"Yes, I would like to face the red head with Magic, and Antonin Dolohov, would like to face you, Miss Granger." Lucius said her name as if it were acid.

Ginny's back shot straight up, "Hey ferret! I have a name, I'm not just some ginger." She spat at the bottle blonde. Even as she said this no one was watching the fiery girl with the temper to match. Every set of eyes was drawn to the sadistic, smile that graced Hermione's face at the name of her challenger. _Oh this will be good!_ She thought to her sister and light musical laughter filled the hall as Luna heard and saw the glee, in the brunettes' thoughts.

"Kitty, go easy on him." She joked but the Marauders knew that tone, it was the same one Remus used when he meant business.

"Puppy, shut it with the nicknames" Hermione shot back at Luna with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Pad, did you hear that she's a canine too, you'll get along great." James Potter joked but fell silent at the deep menacing growl that came from Moony.

"She is not for you." Remus spoke with eyes completely amber, the wolf was in control. That ended any conversation between the friends, as they focused back on the couples squaring off.

"Luna set wards up around Ginny and Malfoy, so that spells don't hit anyone else." Watching it happen she nodded her head and turned back to the teenage who will eventually give her one of her longest scars on her body. Taking off her leather jacket she threw it, Sirius stretched forward to catch the clothing before it hit the ground. His semi-canine nose picked up her intoxicating scent, parchment and strawberries. He looked back up and caught sight of her forearm. _Mudblood._ In deep gashes was that atrocious word, Lily's sharp intake of breath filled rang out through the hall.

"Are you ready to begin?" Hermione asked Antonin, and watched as he got into a boxing stance. This would be too easy, she thought as she shifted her weight to the balls of her feet.

"Of course, Mudblood." He said with a sneer, trying to get a rise at of the young witch.

"Oh, you like it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I quite like it too, reminds me of my heritage. It also gave me a reason to get payback." She said in a hell-freezing tone. "Let the games begin."


	4. Chapter 4

**To Save Us All**

 **Chapter 4**

Making eye contact with Ginny, she got the nod meaning she would fight first. Hermione drew in a deep breath, closed her eyes and pictured the war. She was on the battlefield now, fighting Voldemort to save her loved ones. When her gaze lifted to Antonin, all she saw was him, the rest of the world filtered out. She watched as he clenched his fist, and pulled back to punch her. Hermione let herself chuckle at his antics, this would be too easy. The punch came barreling toward her, and with one swift fluid motion Hermione redirected the punch to the side with her right hand. Her left hand flowing closely behind the first, in a windmill motion, cupped around the back of his neck and he fell to the ground.

Laughter rang through the Great Hall at the sight of the man fall to the ground. The Marauders were pounding the table with tears streaming down their faces at the sight of the petite little girl beat the 7th year boy who was easily twice her size.

Anger and humiliation coursed inside Antonin, causing him to recklessly attack Hermione without any real thought. His sloppy move caused his downfall when he tried to tackle Hermione to the ground and she managed to flip herself on top of him. Looking down at her enemy she straddled his waist and pushed her hips into his. His eyes widened and body reacted to hers, she sent him a sinister smirk, as she ground her hips against his once more. Hermione watched as Antonin's iris darkened with desire, and she could see all thoughts of attack leave him. She gave him a saucy glance, pulled back her arm and slammed her fist into his nose.

The hall filled with laughter, and shouts of "Ohhhhh"s, and "Girl Power!" Standing up with grace and ease she walked back to Luna at the front of the Hall. Nose bleeding profusely Antonin awkwardly stood up and gave Hermione a murder filled look. She gave him a sassy smile and flirtatious wink and turned her head toward Ginny. It was her turn.

Ginny nodded her head in acknowledgment, and turned toward the Malfoy who caused her first year at Hogwarts to be a nightmare that she almost didn't wake up from. She decided she would make this fast and painless, the shorter the match time the more bruised his ego would become.

"Now are we going to do this in a civilized manor or will things need to get a little ugly?" The red-head asked with true curiosity.

"I let you pick, maybe me letting you pick will give you the upper hand. You will need it." Lucius said with his nose tilted so far into the air his chin was pointed at the flying candles. His chest puffed out to make him seem bigger as his pompous tone filled the room.

To busy looking around at his fellow Slytherins he missed Ginny smirk, however the rest of the hall did not, and moved to get as close to the action as possible.

"Begin" Luna voice rang through the silent chamber. The second syllable of the word was barely out of her mouth when Ginny sent out three quick, silent, and wandless spells. Lucius had no time to react, having waited for the customary bow toward your opponent and the few paces away from each other. Avis, Petrificus Totalus, and Ginny's favorite the Bat-Bogey Hex all made contact with the tall blonde.

Getting to see Lucius get chased by birds, fall to the ground paralyzed, and get doused in bat bogeys made not only Ginny burst out laugh but the rest of the hall too. Deep black eyes looked upon the scene with highly concealed humor, thinking that her hair wasn't the only thing fiery about the girl.

Luna came down to the shield, removed it and the one surrounding the faculty, and stepped toward the fallen wizard. Canceling the spells from his person, she looped her arm with Ginny's and walked toward Hermione.

Standing slightly behind the curly haired leader, the Trinity spoke, "Are we done with having to prove our worth?" the residents of the hall all nodded their heads trying to get rid of the eerie feeling they got when the trio of females spoke in sync.

"Good, now what house where we on for questions?" Luna asked, looking between her sisters as they sat back down in there three chairs.

"We have Slytherin and Gryffindor left." Ginny answered then turned toward Hermione, "Hermione, the headmaster."

"Oh, I'm am so sorry I completely forgot, let just fix that for you." Hermione said lazily, but did not turning to look at Albus as she talked and flicked her wand in the air. His face ablaze with anger, he walked back to his seat at the table and sat down only to find the brown haired chit's chair was right in front of his blocking most of his view of the Great Hall.

As if knowing he was going to protest, Hermione quickly looked at the students and called that the Slytherins would ask the next question.

"Okay anyone have a question for me and my sisters?" Hermione scanned the green and silver table, and called on a boy who had a striking resemblance to a certain Black she knew. _Regulus_ she sent to Luna and Ginny, promising to keep an eye on him, he wouldn't die this time.

Hermione stood up and walked down to the young Slytherin. "What is your name and question?" she asked

"My name is Regulus Black, and my question is what happened to your families? You can yourselves sisters but look nothing alike." He said in a straight tone, asking a question that was on most of the student's minds and some teachers.

Ginny and Luna got worried when Hermione's spine shot up and body turned ridged. She walked away from the Slytherin table and sat back in her chair.

"Seeing as how this is an extremely difficult and personal question our guests may choose not to answer it if they so please." Minerva started to say more about respecting boundaries, but for the second time in Hermione's day she cut her off.

"No, we said we would answer one question from each house, and we don't go back on our word." She looked at her friends and watched Luna start to speak.

"My mum died when I was very young, from experimentation with spells, in a completely un-war related accident. My father was killed over ten years ago when he called Voldemort," bodies shuddered through the crowd, "to his house to capture a wanted man, but said man escaped and with him went any hope for my father's survival. I was an only child." She sat down calmly and looked toward Ginny who took in a long breath and steadied herself before standing.

"I had six brothers and my parents, all dead now. Well not now, because none of them are even a twinkle in my father's eye yet." She joked trying to ease the tension in her shoulders, telling herself she could do this. "My mum and dad died together, she had just rid the world of a horrible bitch, oops I mean witch, and that made the husband come after mum, she went down and my dad was left fighting the husband and his brother, only just avenging my mum before the brother over powered him." She paused and her face scrunched up holding back tears. "My oldest brother William, Bill for short was attacked by a vile werewolf, some of you may know him, Fenrir," recognition filled many eyes in the hall. "The first time they meet my brother got clawed on his face, and received scars that refused to heal. The second time, Bill wasn't as lucky and he was attacked by the Fenrir and his beta, he didn't make it."

Remus's heart went out to the girl whose brother had been plagued almost just like him. His rage toward the savage man only grew more hearing her tale.

"Charles," Ginny let out a slight giggle. "I don't think anyone other than my mum, has ever called him that. Charlie had a job in Romania, he studied and cared for dragons. I always wanted to visit him, but my mum always said it was too dangerous and constantly told Charlie the same. However he loved his reptiles, no matter what size, until he was bitten by a giant viper and died of blood poisoning." Two down four to go, Ginny thought praying she could get through this without breaking down. But she knew these last few would cost her a lot to talk about.

"Percy-the-prat, was my third oldest brother, and the worst person I had the misfortune of knowing. He liked winning, and because of this often changed what side of the war he was on. For a long time he worked at the ministry, completely ignoring his family. When it looked like the light side was going to win he would join us to fight. But when our Savior, died he suddenly found himself with a new cloak and tattoo. He became a death eater, and was actually the cause of my other brothers." Ginny finally reached her end, she couldn't talk as tears threatened to choke her. Luna saw this and spoke up in place of the whimpering red-head.

"The Twins, Fred and George, our pranksters were killed when Percy showed his true colors and the shock gave enough time for them to be attacked from behind. Fred died, but the curse aimed at George only grazed his ear, hexing it off. What really got him was the loss of his twin. Overcome with grief George dropped to the ground, and sent a heart-wrenching scream to the sky. It only lasted a few seconds, Percy sent the killing curse at him, complaining about the loud noise he was making." Luna said in a shaky voice. Ginny had not been able to speak about the twin's death, as they were the closest to her growing up. No that it was over she began talking again.

"Let me explain something very quickly, while Percy isn't actually dead, the brother I once knew is, only a monster is left." Ginny said with sad eyes. "My last brother, fought side-by-side with our Savior and his Brains. They were the original trio, many people lovingly referred to them as The Golden Trio. Ronald, only when he was in trouble, Ron the rest of the time was a Quidditch and food fanatic. He died last, and had the most suffering involved. I can still see, the faces of the people who told me. Months before his death, Ron and five others were sent in to rescue young children who were being held captive. I knew it was a trap, but that didn't stop us from coming up with a hair-brained plan and going in. I was alone for 6 months, for 6 months I was in a cell with no idea if anyone was alive in our party.

When we were finally rescued we were all weak, in pain, and hungry. Except when I got better not everyone else did, Ron never got better. He suffered physical abuse, mental, abuse, and attacks from spells. He couldn't take care of himself, he couldn't speak, couldn't eat, Ron was just there stare into space. His mind was mush, he had a twitch that never went away because of overexposure to the Cruciatus curse, and eventually his body eventually gave out and I lost my last family member. I was the only one left." Ginny let out a small sob in relief, she had did it she doesn't have to talk anymore.

Hermione, didn't stand up, she just sat there and let the people in the room take in what was said. Women dried tears and hugged friends, while Men tried to pretend they were unaffected. All eyes drifted toward her as they waited for to hear her story. She knew this would stop breaths.

"I killed my parents."


	5. Chapter 5

To Save Us All

Chapter 5

Hermione took a deep breath, she knew this is what would happen if she gave that answer. She could hear whispers of students calling her a murderer and wondering, how she could do that to her own family. Hermione had hoped that she wouldn't need to elaborate, she didn't like speaking of that day but it seemed like that would not be possible.

"Silence." Hermione barely hit above a whisper, but that one word rung through the Hall, stopping all conversation.

"I will ask you a few questions and all you need to do is listen and raise your hand when you agree with what I have said. Am I understood?" She spoke in a no nonsense tone, that even the professors felt the need to agree with her terms.

Albus shook with anger, how did the small slip of a girl manage to gain the attention of all his colleagues so easily even though she was years their junior. He fought tooth and nail to get most of the teachers to respect him, yet here was this girl, and they all bow at her feet. He did not like this girl one bit, and decided then and there that he had to do something.

"How many of you have a family, or even just someone you care for deeply?" everyone in the hall raised their hand.

"Would you do anything to make them happy?" again hands rose.

"This question I will call on some hands so please be ready. What would you do if they were in trouble?" Hermione looked around the room and called on a few random students then locked eyes with Sirius.

"Sirius Black, what would you do if your family was in danger?" Hermione asked with no show of emotion in her voice or on her body.

"I would get rid of what was threatening my family." Sirius said with conviction in his voice that left no doubt in his sincerity.

"Okay, Sirius, what if you caused their pain? What if there was no way to end their suffering?" These questions left Sirius without an answer, and his gaze dropped from the fierce brunette to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm going to tell you a story, and I want you to really think about my last two questions as you hear it." With this last statement, her story began.

"It was a few years after the Battle at Hogwarts and to get the Order information, I went undercover and became a Death Eater. I had powerful glamours put in place to look nothing like myself, I was successful and no one knew I was there for a long time. I had hardened enough that the blood, bodies, and torture didn't faze me any longer. I stood right by Lord Voldemort, I was his right hand man, and the only person that scared the rest of the minions as much as Voldemort did was me. I was the strongest witch in Britain and had all of them fooled. It got easier as time went on, all the horrific sights were just repeated. The only difference was the faces, same outcomes, same tortures, but always different faces. After about 3 years I started to notice a trend about the people. It started small like they were all female. This didn't really surprise me because there were only two Death Eaters that weren't male. Then all the captured were around what my age was, then they all had brown hair. It became very apparent to me that Voldemort was looking for me, but it only made me smirk, I was right under his nose and he didn't even know." Hermione said then laughed at what she heard Luna said.

"Kitty, Voldemort doesn't actually have a nose, so your statement is invalid." Luna quipped causing the audience to react in a mix of laughter and shudder at the repetition of His name. Hermione sent her a glare at the nickname again.

"Lovegood, don't use that name again." She said in her commander voice and the blonde fell silent, understanding that Hermione meant business.

"Anyway, for a long time they just kept bring more girls in, but soon they stopped bring people in for torture all together. This did worry me, because I didn't know what they had planned until it was too late. It was in the middle of a normal meeting the Dark Lord nodded his head to one of his followers who in turn, left the room. He returned later with two figures I hadn't seen in, at the time, almost five years. My parents. They were dragged in to the room, and Voldemort said that he would start the party. One right after the other he sent the Cruciatus curse at my helpless parents. Once he had finished with his "fun", he allowed the rest of the Death Eaters to join in. My father was attacked by both muggle means and magically. I had to watch as he was attacked, and could do nothing to draw attention to myself because it would blow my cover. I could have done it too, they eventually would have healed with serious magically help, but a certain death eater, one who had a horrid fixation on me during the war," Hermione's cold eyes shifted to the Slytherin she just fought in this time period.

"This beast thought that my mother looked a lot like me, and took advantage of the fact that she was a helpless muggle. Her clothes were ripped from her person by a spell and he started to undo his belt as he approached my mother. She was crying silently in fear, humiliation, and the hopelessness of the situation she was in." Hermione paused and raised her occlumency shields, as she felt several minds push against hers. She sent out only one warning _"stay out!"_

"I took one look at what my mum was about to deal with and could only do one thing to save her. I killed her, quick and painless, with the Avada. I could not let my father live anymore without his wife, so he got the lime green spell shot at him as well. It was the only thing I could do to save them, the most humane way for them to go considering the situation." Hermione finished talking, and waited for the next question calmly, as women cried for her loss and children were comforted by the older students. It shocked many in the Hall that she never cried, her voice never shook, when telling her story. They finally realized just how strong this solider was, many in the hall questioned if she was human.

"Now who remembers my questions? In my situation what would you have done? Would you have tried to save them, and gotten all three of you killed in the most painful way? I choose the best option in my position, I killed them fast and ended their pain. Isn't that what many of you said you would do? Stop their pain?" Hermione stopped and silence hung over everyone.

Luna's airy voice filled the room as she tried to change the subject. She knew Hermione was more affected than she let on and wanted to move on for her sake, "Gryffindor, what is your question?" The whole table turned their heads to the Marauders where they were whispering to one another trying to decide a question when Hermione's voice shot out, over the murmurs, her tone slightly amused but strict non-the less.

"No, Black." She said and shook her head in agreement to her statement. Sirius's mouth dropped open, how she heard what he said to Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail was beyond him, but he sent her a rueful smile

"Ma'am it's a very simple question." Sirius said looking up at the gorgeous brunette that had caught his attention.

"We are not going to tell you, if we are dating anyone. That is not why we are here, the Trinity is only in the past to protect you from Voldemort and his followers, not go to the Yule ball with any of you." She said with a serious look, but Black saw the quick flash of laughter that pasted through her eyes before her caramel eyes returned to their calculated look. The teachers all approved of Hermione's thought and smiled at the small warrior, except one bitter isolated man.

"I don't see why it was a probl… Oomph" Sirius mumbled until Remus elbowed him in the gut. He glared at his friend who in turn smiled.

"What is your happiest memory?" asked Remus, who was trying to lighten the mood.

"That's easy for me, in the future I had a man, who I loved deeply even though our age gap was large. I fought tooth and nail to get him to accept that we were going to be together. The happiest day of my life is when my wolf finally understood I was always right." Luna said, her voice taking a passionate, happy tone which differed extremely against her normal airy tone. Her eyes tried to meet a certain boy, but Remus's eyes dropped to the table at the news of her future love, even as his wolf howled at the possessiveness of Luna saying 'her wolf'.

"Mine is defiantly a few year before the first battle at Hogwarts, one of my brothers finally got over himself," the Hall laughed as Luna fake coughed to cover her "Percy the Prat", statement, Ginny just shook her head at her sister.

"Yes it was Percy, but that's beside the point, that year for Christmas was my last one with every single member of my family in the same house for the holidays. Bill brought his wife and daughter, and Charlie came in from Romania. It is my favorite Christmas, and memory." Ginny finished with a small, serene smile. Severus was once again at a loss of breath, this gorgeous fire-haired female has shown incredible strength and a softer side tonight, and he was enraptured with her.

"Memories I have a lot of, happy ones are sparse. However my greatest memory, happens to be me getting attacked by a troll." Hermione said and watched as confusion set in to the faces in her audience. "I was walking minding my own business, when I hear two boys in front of me talking about how horrid I was and that I couldn't possible have any friends because I was too much of a know-it-all. I was weak then, busted into tears and ran to the girl's bathroom. I latter found out that a teacher had let a troll into the castle, and I made its way to the bathroom I was in. When I came out of the stall, there was the ugly beast. I hid under things and was almost killed, when the two boys that had been talking about me burst into the bathroom. With their combined help the troll was knocked out and I was saved. In return I saved them when the teachers came, and kept them out of trouble. This caused me to gain my first friends, and my life to change for the better. Those boys were my best friends and I am doing everything, to this day to make their future worth living." By the time she was done, the hall was filled with confusion, none of the students knew how to react to Hermione; some feared her, while others pitied her. However one young man only felt one thing for the fearless leader of the Trinity.

Respect.


	6. Chapter 6

To Save Us All

Chapter 6

Most of the occupants of the Great Hall, didn't know what to think of the Trinity. They had proven that they were capable of protecting the students, many smiled as they thought back on how easy the two females destroyed the two Slytherins. But that still left them all a bit confused. What was going to happen? Were they women going to join them in classes, would they just wander the halls? So many had questions that hadn't been answered.

"Now that each House has asked their question, we will allow each teacher to ask a single question. It will be treated just as the students were. We will answer the question no matter how painful, embarrassing, frustrating the question is." Hermione said directing the frustrating part of her speech toward the Headmaster, who hadn't stopped trying to enter her mind since she stepped through the portal.

"Professor Slughorn, what is your question for us?" Luna asked merrily as the other two-thirds of the trio looked at the greedy man in veiled disgust.

"Would you be willing to come speak at a little get together I'm having tomorrow night?" Horace asked not one to miss an opportunity to gain favors form favorable people.

"I'm afraid since we will be busy protecting the students at that time, we will be unavailable to come to your - party."

Hermione paused in her speech to find an appropriate word that wouldn't offend the man too much. She knew that her sisters would have accepted not to be rude, but they had a job to do, and she would not slack from it.

"Next, Professor Sprout. Ma'am what would you like to ask us?" Ginny said with admiration for the woman she knew would be in the future.

Always one to care for any human she came across she asked if the girls needed anything, from a place to sleep to clothes to just someone to talk to. This caused the Trinity to smile, but responded that they were fine, but if anything changed that she would be one of the first to know.

From that the answers went on and on, some entertaining, some sad. But it had finally gotten to the point that Hermione was most excited for. It was time to see what the fuming, red-faced Headmaster's question was.

"Mr. Dumbledore, do you have a question?" This the trinity aske in unison which caused some to shiver at how creepy they sounded when their voices combined.

The many were shocked when the old bearded man let out an angry screech.

"How dare you come into my school and disrupt the meal. I am the Headmaster and I reserve the right to have you removed from the grounds." Having finished his fit, he looked down at the smirking brunette.

"Okay," Hermione said, "If you can get me out the door, we will leave and return to our time." A smile adorning her face she waited to see what he would do.

Dumbledore sent the small girl a smile, knowing that he could remove them and went to speak to the fortress itself.

 _Hogwarts?_

 _ **Yes, oh bearded one?**_ Hermione laughed at the castle's name for the old man.

 _There are unwanted visitors in the castle that are endangering the students within. For the security of the students, I want the ones removed from the premises._

 _ **You say you want the one who will endanger the students gone? This is truly what you wish?**_ The castle asked, confused as to why this was necessary.

 _Yes! Remove them!_ Dumbledore responded, angry that Hogwarts was taking so long to fulfill his demand. He deserved the respect of everyone, especially the castle as he had protected it during Grindelwald's rein and now during the rise of the war with Tom.

The occupants of Great Hall, felt the whole castle shudder and watched in shock as a force lifted their Headmaster into the air and out the door. Laughter and whispers broke out from the student body and the teachers just watched as the castle through Dumbledore out the door and down past the gates.

Hermione smiled and walked out the hall, sisters behind her in formation followed by the rest of the inhabitants of the Great Hall.

"Oh, you're a fool, old man." Hermione said as she approached the angry grandpa pounding on the iron bars, as if that would make them open up.

"What did you do? You demon, how did you get me out here? What dark magic did you use?" Dumbledore yelled, red in the face.

"Oh, so now you have a question for me," Hermione smirked, "But you need to use your ears, I said that you would get to ask only one question, that was three." Honey might as well have been dripping from her mouth, by how sweet her voice was.

Snickers could be heard from behind all the teachers as the students laughed at the sass the new woman was showing their Headmaster. No one would tell on the charms professor who laughed with them.

"But since you asked so nicely I will answer one of your questions." Hermione continued, "What did you ask Hogwarts?"

"To get rid of you three." Dumbledore replied quickly, still angry his pride was bruised so much and every student say, which he knew meant their parents will know eventually.

"No, tell me the exact words you ask of Hogwarts." She corrected, knowing what had happened because she had tapped into the castle's magic.

"I told Hogwarts to get rid of those who were endangering the students. As you can see, I will have to have someone skilled look into its magic, because it appears Hogwarts can't even complete simple tasks anymore." He replied with a heated look at the fortress.

"Ah, there we go we found the problem, good job sir," Hermione said with fake joy as she clapped at the man behind the barrier. "Hogwarts did exactly what you asked. You wanted her to get rid of what was endangering the students. And that was you." Albus tried to interrupt her, but she kept talking as if weren't even there.

"You were trying to take away the students only hope for survival, The Trinity." Hermione's voice got softer, scarier, "Half of the students before you will either join Voldemort's side," the audience shudders at the use of his name, "or will lose their life or a loved ones to him."

"So tell us why you would get rid of the one thing that knows all that can happen if nothing changes, just because you don't like that she has earned the respect you desire of so much." Ginny asked with cold furry in her voice. She was not about to allow this failure of a hero, insult her leader and sister.

"That rogue Death Eater you two call a sister will only bring pain to those around her. She aligned herself with the greatest evil, how is she supposed to help protect anyone?" Albus was shouting now, he could feel his voice going hoarse, but that didn't stop him from expressing what he knew was right.

Anger shot through the audience of the scene, and Luna and Ginny took a breath watching Hermione snap.

Magic surged around the young woman as it lifted her hair off her shoulders and sparks shot out of her hands.

"You have no room to judge me on what I had to do." Silence was almost immediate, as everyone strained to hear the cold word coming from the brunette.

"I saved hundreds of lives, and I am only eighteen years old. But you want to know what makes this whole situation so ironic? You could have prevented me from being a Death Eater." A cruel smile erupted on her face, sending chills down more than just Dumbledore's spine.

"Tell me, who is Tom Riddle? Where did he live for most of his childhood? Oh, I remember, an orphanage. The same one that you visited, am I right _sir_?" Hermione raised a single eyebrow at the man when he turned deathly pale

"Is this not the same location, the young Mister Riddle pleaded to be taken out of because of the horrid environment he was in? Could you not tell how the boy craved love and affection, because he had never been shown it?" She took a few steps forward till she was face to face with the man, the only barrier between them was Hogwarts' magic and a metal bars.

"In the end, this whole war could have ended before anyone died, before anyone felt the loss of a loved one. But instead you decided you need to defeat another Dark Lord, because one simply wasn't enough. So don't you think for a second I will let you belittle me as if you are my better. You prolonged an event that never should have happened, using people's lives as if they were one of your chess pieces. 'For the greater good' right, Albus?"

Hermione finished and turned her back on the man, and started toward the castle the students and faculty parting like the Red Sea, while The Trinity got in formation.

"In case you were unaware, you are not allowed on the grounds of Hogwarts anymore. The castle will not let you in, and you did that all on your own," She looked back with a superior smirk that would rival a Malfoy.

"Because you are no longer allowed on school grounds, you will no longer be the Headmaster. Have a good day, Albus." Hermione waved a hand absently toward direction of the man as she started her trek back to the comfort of the castle halls.

One by one the students and teachers turned away from the man they all used to admire and followed the Trinity back home. When they were all finally back in the students looked up toward the table where the teacher sat and confusion set in. The table had been enlarged, to fit two more chairs, not three, only two. Hermione seeing this stepped forward and began to explain what she and her sisters had decided.

"I will say that I am happy you all can count and realized that there were only two chairs added. A school can obviously not be run without a Headmaster or mistress, I have asked Minerva McGonagall to step up and fill this position. She has graciously accepted and starting tomorrow my sister, Ginny, will be teaching Transfiguration."

There was a second of silence, then cheers rang through the hall as Minerva took the Headmistress's seat at the center of the table. Next to her sat Hermione followed by her two sisters.

"While tonight has obviously been full of many surprises and changes, I believe tomorrow shall be a better day for it. Now since dinner was interrupted," The two-thirds of the trio blushed a pale pink, Hermione only raised an eyebrow at the woman. "I believe dessert is in order, Hogwarts, if you could?" Minerva asked out loud, and the tables became full with every kind of treat imaginable. Once again cheer erupted, but only long enough for the students grab something to eat.

Luna looked over at Hermione

" _Tomorrow will you be running? If so I would enjoy accompanying you."_ Hermione smiled and nodded her head

" _Yes, I will be, I am also going to resume training for us, and start a program for the upperclassman. If they are still getting taught by a new Defense teacher each year, they are going to need help. Are you prepared to start again?"_

" _We are always with you"_ Ginny responded for both girls with a stern look, which reminded the other two of Molly Weasley.

" _Then tomorrow we will see what the students have, I hope they can at least keep up."_

Sirius watched with fascination as the Hermione's eyes lit with humor and a happy smile graced her face. He didn't think he would ever see anything more beautiful, than this woman when she finally let happiness show.


End file.
